Keep Your Head Down
by ElephantsandCrayons4
Summary: A crackhead searching for money to feed his addiction, Hero Jaejoong kidnapps Max Changmin and Micky Yoochun and sells them as sex slaves at an auction. A smut, yaoi Yoosu and Yunmin story.
1. Content

**Keep Your Head Down ~ Info and Characters**

**DBSK Fanfiction**

**Characters:**

_Hero (Kim) Jaejoong_

_Max (Shim) Changmin_

_U-Know (Jung) Yunho_

_Micky (Park) Yoochun_

_Xiah (Kim) Junsu_

**Plot:**

A crackhead searching for money to feed his addiction, Hero Jaejoong kidnapps Max Changmin and Micky Yoochun and sells them as sex slaves at an auction. Yunho, a writer, ends up buying Max Changmin and Xiah, a piano protegy, buys Micky. A smut, yaoi, Yoosu and Yunmin story.

**Authors Note:**

Hahaha so earlier today my friend Katia and I were talking about DBSK's song Purple Line and I am just obsessed with the part where Micky says "I really wanna touch myself." I just die laughing. We were wondering if Micky actually knew what he was saying there, because I know that both Xiah and Hero speak english well, but I wasn't sure about any of ther other members, and we thought that maybe Hero made him say it as a cruel prank ;) Our imaginations just love to run wild. But it gave me this idea to make Hero mean and terrible (the crackhead idea came because I had no idea why Hero would need to sll his friends. Money was all I could think of) and Micky and Max are the most innocent so they get sold. Plus I love the Yoosu and Yunmin pairings soo Xiah gets to buy Micky and Yunho gets to buy Max.

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe!~


	2. Chapter 1

**-Max's POV-**

Max Changmin woke up slowly, darkness englufing the room that they were in. He could feel cold bars against his bare back and the tight grip of handcuffs restricting his arms. His legs were bonded together with rope and chains held his torso back. He shook his head and squinted his eyes, peering into the darkness to try and see, but it was no use, there was no light in the room to assist him. He struggled against the bondage and grunted loudly when the chains around his body dug into his skin, making him bleed. Warm tears began to drip down his face, both in fear and pain. A voice called out from the darkness.

"H-hello? Who else is there?"

The voice sounded familiar, and came from behind him. Max tried to rotate his head to see if he could see anything in that direction, but the chains made it impossible.

"I'm here." Max replied, unsure if the one he was talking to was the one who put him here or someone who was in the same danger as himself.

"Minnie, is that you?" The voice whispered.

"Yoochun?" Max recognized the voice. "Yoochun it's me. Where are we?"

"I don't know Minnie, but I'm scared. I remember being at Jaejoong's and after that there's nothing. I just woke up here, but I don't know how I got here or where I am." Panic dripped from Micky Yoochun's voice, he seemed to be more spooked than Max was. "I'm all chained up, I can't go anywhere or even see you."

"It's too dark to see anything, don't worry." Max tried to calm Yoochun, even though he himself needed to be calmed as well. "As for Jaejoong, I remember being at Jae's too. Do you think-"

"No, I don't think Jae brought us here. He wouldn't." Yoochun cut Max off. He was right, Jae wouldn't have ever put them in such a scary place. Jae was their very best friend since birth, he wouldn't put them through so much pain. True, he was having some personal troubles, but he'd never put his best friends in danger... Would he? "What are we gonna do Minnie?"

Before Max could respond, a blinding burst of light filled the room. Max winced, closing his eyes to the fresh light.

"Grab the cages." A deep man's voice said and Max could feel the cage he was in begin to move.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Max began to slowly open them, seeing for the first time where he and his friend were. The place was foreign to him, somewhere he's never been nor seen, but he saw he was in a tight cage that had been in an old storage room.

His body was stripped bare of all clothing and the only thing that remained in their place was chains. He blushed a deep red knowing the men who were moving him could see his exposed body.

As the men carried him further and further away, he could hear the roaring of people. Loud, manly cheers, hoots, and hollers approached slowly until Max's cage was dumped on something that looked like a stage, right next to Micky's.

"Changmin!" Micky shouted, excited to see his friend alive.

"Yoochun! Did those men say anything to you?" Max hoped his friend had gotten some information from them to give them any clue on where they might be, or hy they were there.

"No. They just carried me here and I was too afraid to ask them anything. I'm so sorry Minnie."

"It's okay, Yoochun. I was too scared to ask too."

After sitting in silence listening to the roar of a crowd in front of them, a curtain went up around them, exposing to them the source of the cheers. A stadium of people stood in front of them screaming and cheering like they were at a concert and Micky and Max were the idols on stage.

"We have two more boys, both obviously untouched by both male and female." said another man behind a podium. When he spoke through the microphone, the crowd seemed to silence as if he were giving them vital information. "The first on the left is named Micky Yoochun. He is of age 24. He is physically fit and is pure Korean. We will start the bidding at fifteen hundred."

'_Fifteen hundred? Bidding?' _Max thought to himself.

The men began their uproar again, calling out new and larger numbers. Two thousand, five thousand, ten thousand. It began to quiet down as the numbers got smaller and smaller and became almost silent when it has reached fifty-five thousand.

"Seventy-five thousand." peeped a small voice in the crowd.

"Sold!" He shouted. Bigger men piled on stage picking up Micky's cage and dragging him off the stage. "Our next one is also untouched at age twenty-three. He is less athletically built, but he has a baby face that takes at least three years off of him and is very desired in a partner. We'll start this one at an even one thousand."

The crowd wen't crazy again, shouting increasing numbers just like they had done for Micky previously. His heart began to pound as it got quieter and quieter.

Twenty thousand!

Thirty thousand! Thirty-five thousand!

Fifty thousand! Sixty thousand! Seventy-five thousand! Ninty thousand!

One hundred thousand!

"Two hundred thousand." The final voice called with no matching or exceeding opponents. The man behind the podium waited a few more seconds befre hitting the podium with the gavel again.

"And we have a winner!"

The big men who had taken Micky away came from behind the curtain, picking up Max's cage and towing it back stage. One took a key and unlocked the door, opening the cage and jabbing Max in the arm with something. A sharp pain made him scream and lash out, kicking one of the big men in the leg. He pushed Max back into his cage and locked the door once again as Max slowly began to fade from conciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Keep Your Head Down by ElephantsandCrayons4

Description

A crackhead searching for money to feed his addiction, Hero Jaejoong kidnapps Max Changmin and Micky Yoochun and sells them as sex slaves at an auction. Yunho, a successful boys love writer and secret mobster, ends up buying Max Changmin and Xiah, a piano protegy, buys Micky. A smut, yaoi, Yoosu and Homin story.

Foreword

.com/embed/cFgKSNCocaI

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe!~

Chapter 1 Imprisioned

.com/embed/cFgKSNCocaI

^^^ The official "Keep Your Head Down" trailer. ^^^

-Max's POV-

Max Changmin woke up slowly, darkness engulfing the room that he was in. He could feel cold bars against his bare back and the tight grip of handcuffs restricting his arms. His legs were bonded together with rope and chains restricted his body, holding his torso tight against the cage. As he slowly came to, he felt weird. He didn't remember falling asleep in this place, or remember ever getting here. He shook his head and squinted his eyes, peering into the darkness to try and see, but it was no use, there was no light in the room to assist him. He struggled against the bondage and grunted loudly when the chains around his body dug into his skin, making him bleed. The blood dripped down his naked chest and warm tears began to drip down his face, both in fear and pain.

Max could hear something stirring from behind him, it seemed to be frightened from his grunt. He sat and listened to hear it again when a voice called out from the darkness.

"H-hello? Who else is there?"

The voice sounded familiar, and came from behind him where the rustling had been. Max tried to rotate his head to see if he could see anything in that direction, but the chains made it impossible.

"I'm here." Max replied, unsure if the one he was talking to was the one who put him here or someone who was in the same danger as himself. He knew the stranger wouldn't know who he was if he said that, and it was better to keep all his information to himself until he could find a way to escape.

"Minnie, is that you?" The voice whispered.

'How does he know my name?' Max thought, thinking hard to recall where he might've heard that voice before.

"Yoochun?" Max questioned recognizing the voice to be an old friend from high school named Micky Yoochun. Micky, Max, and Hero Jaejoong had been the best of friends growing up, but after graduation the group of boys had seperated, rarely hearing from each other. Max had still kept in touch with Jaejoong, but he had not seen or heard from Micky until now. He sighed with relief knowing the voice from the darkness was a friendly one. "Yoochun it's me! It's Max Changmin. Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know Minnie, but I'm scared. I remember being at Jaejoong's and after that there's nothing. I just woke up here, but I don't know how I got here or where I am." Panic dripped from Micky Yoochun's voice, he seemed to be more spooked than Max was. Max always did remember him as a bit of a coward. Their other friend, Xiah Junsu, always had to stand up for Micky because he was too much of a chicken to ever do it on his own. "I'm all chained up, I can't go anywhere or even see you."

"It's too dark to see anything, don't worry." Max tried to calm Yoochun, even though he felt on the edge of panic as well, but it wouldn't do him any good to panic. They needed to find out where they were first. "As for Jaejoong, I remember seeing Jae too. I was at home and he was there, now I'm some how here. Do you think-"

"No, I don't think Jae brought us here. He wouldn't." Yoochun cut Max off, sternly rejecting his idea.

He was right, Jae wouldn't have ever put them in such a scary place. Jae was his very best friend since birth, he wouldn't put them through so much pain. True, he was having some personal troubles, but he'd never put his best friends in danger...

Would he?

"What are we gonna do Minnie?" Micky asked.

Before Max could respond, a blinding burst of light filled the room. Max winced, closing his eyes to the fresh and sudden brightness.

"Grab the cages." A deep man's voice said and Max could feel the cage he was in begin to move. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Max began to slowly open them, seeing for the first time where he and his friend were. The place was foreign to him, somewhere he's never been nor seen, but he saw he was in a tight cage that had been in an old storage room. His body was stripped bare of all clothing and the only thing that remained in their place was chains. He blushed a deep red knowing the men who were moving him could see his exposed body.

As the men carried him further and further away, he could hear the roaring of people. Loud, manly cheers, hoots, and hollers approached slowly until Max's cage was dumped on something that looked like a stage, right next to Micky's.

"Changmin!" Micky shouted, excited to see his friend for the first time.

"This is hardly the place to be reunited, Yoochun." Max sighed, smiling a reassuring smile to his friend. "But it's great to see you too. So, do you recognize this place at all?"

"No. I've never seen it before in my life. I'm so sorry Minnie."

"It's okay, Yoochun. I don't recognize it either."

A silence fell between them. It wasn't the right time or place to catch up on the time that they missed, nor did it feel acceptable to cry in front of the other. They just sat listening to the roar of the crowd the resonated in the room, until the curtains went up around them, exposing them to the source of the cheers. A stadium of people stood in front of them screaming and cheering like they were at a concert and Micky and Max were the idols on stage.

"We have two more boys, both obviously untouched by both male and female." said another man behind a podium. When he spoke through the microphone, the crowd seemed to silence as if he were giving them vital information. "The first on the left is named Micky Yoochun. He is of age 24. He is physically fit and is pure Korean. We will start the bidding at fifteen hundred."

'Fifteen hundred? Bidding?' Max thought to himself.

The men began their uproar again, calling out new and larger numbers to trump the meager fifteen hundred the man began with. Two thousand, five thousand, ten thousand. It began to quiet down as the numbers got larger and larger and became almost silent when it has reached fifty-five thousand.

"Seventy-five thousand." peeped a small voice in the crowd. Seconds passed which felt like hours and no larger numbers were called. Max peeked through his cage trying to spot the man who had just spoken, but the bright lights shining on the stage prevented him from seeing anywhere out into the crowd. The man at the podium hit his gavel hard and pointed at the man.

"Sold!" He shouted. Bigger men piled on stage picking up Micky's cage. Micky rattled the chains against his cage, kicking around and trying to hit one of the men but it was no use, the bonds made almost any movement impossible. The men carried him away bhind the other curtains.

"Yoochun!" Max called his name, but was ignored by the crowd and the big men because the man behind the podium had started to give out new information.

"Our next one is also untouched at age twenty-three. He is less athletically built, but he has a baby face that takes at least three years off of him and is very desired in a partner. We'll start this one at an even one thousand."

The crowd went crazy again, shouting increasing numbers just like they had done for Micky previously. His heart began to pound as it got quieter and quieter.

Twenty thousand!

Thirty thousand! Thirty-five thousand!

Fifty thousand! Sixty thousand! Seventy-five thousand! Ninety thousand!

One hundred thousand!

"Two hundred thousand." The final voice called with no matching or exceeding opponents. The man behind the podium waited a few more seconds before hitting the podium with the gavel again.

"And we have a winner!"

The big men who had taken Micky away came from behind the curtain, picking up Max's cage and towing it back stage. One took a key and unlocked the door, opening the cage and jabbing Max in the arm with something. A sharp pain made him scream and lash out, kicking one of the big men in the leg, despite the restrictions of the chains. He pushed Max back into his cage and locked the door once again as Max slowly began to fade from consciousness.

Nyan :3 How was it? I kinda got a thing for bondage so I made sure to include a lot of it ;)  
>I'm actually very excited for this story, it being my first smut and all, and my oh my Yunho surely did pay a lot for little minnie, huh? :D I'll make sure he gets everything that he paid for ;)<br>But I guess I should stay I don't know where I'm gonna go with this plot. Right now it's kind of following an Okane ga Nai kind of plot. Should I make Yunho and Max fall in love in the end? How about Micky and Xiah? Tell me in the comments (: I love feed back and if you subscribe I shall give you a nommy virtual cookie! *Nom nom nom*  
>Also, a little PS. I hope you don't mind how I refer to them. I'm new to writing KPop fanfictions and I'm not super savvy on what I should be calling them. I'm just referring to them how I as an individual and fan refer to them. If it doesn't make sense, tell me please! ^^<p>

A poll for chapter 1 - .com/poll/aff_view/5872

Chapter 2 Two Sides to Every Story

.com/embed/cFgKSNCocaI

^^^ The official "Keep Your Head Down" trailer. ^^^

-Xiah Junsu's POV-

Xiah didn't know what brought him to the underground. Maybe it was his loneliness and the feeling he needed someone to be in his life because the cheap whores weren't enough to fill the gap anymore, but when Xiah's old friend Hero Jaejoong suggested this place, an underground auction of male pleasure slaves that were to be sold to other men-and men only, he originally had no intentions in going, but something within urged him to go after all.

He pulled up in the dark abandoned alley, sneaking down the stairs and into the crowd who were there for the auctions. Xiah maneuvered his way through the crowd to the front from a good view of the main stage. From where he could see, three cages sat in a row. Two were picked up by large security-like men and brought back stage, leaving one sitting in front of the crowd. The young boy who sat in the cage was chained back strategically to show his naked front side to the audience. The announcer had one of the security men pour water on him to get the crowd going, and the boy in the cage started to shiver.

"Here we have a young male, barely at a legal age. He has just turned nineteen and his name is Kim Kibum. He isn't virginal, so for him we will start at five hundred dollars." The announcer said into the crowd as they quieted down.

Xiah looked the boy over. For a young nineteen year old, he was pretty big. He hardly looked like a slave, he seemed more to fit in with the guys who stood here bidding on him. One think Xiah knew for sure was that he defiantly wasn't his type. Xiah liked smaller, shy boys who looked like they couldn't defend themselves. He liked to be in charge.

'What am I thinking?' he thought to himself. 'I'm only here to look. I'm not planning on actually buying any of these boys.'

Xiah touched his back pocket where he kept his wallet, knowing that his thoughts and actions were completely contradicting themselves.

He seriously didn't have any intention in buying someone... tonight. That was, until they lifted the curtains, this time exposing two cages side by side. Something was familiar about these boys, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The crowd around him silenced for their information, and Xiah found himself especially interested too.

"We have two more boys, both obviously untouched by both male and female." said the man behind a podium. Xiah knew that this was the key to selling these boys. Because the last one wasn't a virgin, he was sold for so cheap. These two boys, being so pure and untouched would be sold for so much more than the twenty thousand the last one was sold for. "The first on the left is named Micky Yoochun. He is of age 24. He is physically fit and is pure Korean. We will start the bidding at fifteen hundred."

When Xiah heard the name of the boy in the cage, he remembered immediately the familiarness of them both. Micky Yoochun was Xiah's best friend all through high school. Xiah would protect him from other upper classmen and people who would pick on him for being openly gay. The boy in the cage next to him was also an old friend, Max Changmin. Max and Xiah had never been as close as Micky and him were. All through high school, Xiah had harbored a secret respect and love for him and there he was, about to get away again.

The crowd screamed loud, shouting and waving their hands in the air. The man next to Xiah pushed him, throwing his meaty hands in the air and yelling, "Ten thousand!"

The numbers kept growing until it reached fifty-five thousand, and the crowd fell silent. The meaty hand man beside Xiah smirked, believing he had won this one and that Micky would be his for the taking.

'I let you go so many years ago Micky...'

Xiah thrust his hand in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He threw his hands in the air like all the bidders around him had been doing.

'I'll be damned if I lose you again...!"

"Seventy-five thousand dollars!" he called, upping the meaty handed bidder by twenty thousand dollars in order to make sure he couldn't come back with a higher bet. The crowd remained silent, no one daring to counter a bet that had gotten so high. The man at the podium hit his gavel hard, pointing right at Xiah.

"Sold!"

The security-like men came and lifted Micky's cage off the stage, carrying him away.

'Looks like I'm saving you again, Yoo.'

-Yunho's POV-

Yunho slammed his fist in the wall, barely missing the head of a shaking Kim Jonghyun in front of him.

"God dammit Jonghyun, where is my money?" Yunho yelled in his face, starting to lose his cool.

He was in the business of buying and re-selling slaves from the underground. Yunho would purchase a virginal slave for as cheap as possible, use him for his own pleasure, and then re-sell him in the streets to mobs looking for a pleasure slave for their group, or for a slave willing to do work. Kim Jonghyun was one of his regulars, a part of the SHINee mob that was mostly present in Seoul.

"I'm sorry Yunho, we are trying to get it to you. You know we just lost Key and without him we're behind a bit on the payments." Jonghyun said. "Please, just give us a few more days to come up with the money."

This time Yunho really did punch him. Jonghyun fell against the wall, clutching where he had just been hit. Blood dripped from his nose and from his lip and warm tears built up in his eyes.

"You can bring that back to Onew, and tell him if he doesn't get my money to me soon, he can expect to lose a lot more than Key. I'll make sure SHINee never even existed. Got that?"

Jonghyun nodded furiously, scrambling up of the floor and running down the alley away from Yunho.

'What a coward.' Yunho shook his head, going back into the underground.

The crowd screams were what welcomed him as he entered and made his way to his usual spot next to Jaejoong. Jaejoong was furiously trying to bid on the boy on stage, but kept getting drowned out by the other bidders around him. He sighed, sitting back into his seat.

"Forget it. He's not that great anyway." He mumbled to himself.

Yunho looked up at the stage to see the boy that Hero was so intent on buying. The boy had dark black hair and was wet from cold water that the guards had poured on him, a technique they used to excite the crowd when one item wasn't as appealing. Yunho chuckled to himself.

'Well I found Key.'

The boy on stage was nineteen year old Kim Kibum, also know as Key, the member of SHINee that had recently gone missing. When the excitement started to die down, and it died down quickly, Yunho threw up his arms calling, "twenty thousand dollars!" He smiled to himself at the luck, knowing already how he was going to get his money back from Jonghyun and Onew.

The crowd looked over at him to see which lucky guy had bought the boy and sighed once they realized it was Yunho.

"They should really put a limit on how many slaves you can buy. We all know this guy is just gonna go and sell him the moment he has a chance to." a man whispered.

Hero smirked at him.

"What'd you buy that one for? He's not a virgin."

"I know. I just see... potential in him." Yunho said as they opened up the curtains revealing the next two slaves. Yunho could feel Hero tense up beside him as he realized who the boys were, but he mistook it for excitement.

The first boy, Micky Yoochun, a young virgin of twenty-four years sold quickly and expensively to a shy looking man for seventy-five thousand dollars, but the real one that Yoochun was interested in was the second boy. He was small and fragile looking, with a child like face and a girlish body, something very popular with his clients.

'Won't Onew be happy with this one?'

Like expected, the price of this boy shot up quickly. His name was Max Changmin, a virgin as well, only twenty-three years old. By the time the bidders got to one hundred thousand, the crowd silenced, and strategically like before, Yunho threw his arms in the air calling out a bigger number.

"Two hundred thousand dollars."

The crowd sighed again, seeing that Yunho was the winner of this one as well, but Yunho just smirked and the guards took Max Changmin off the stage.

Okay so I finally got around to doing chapter two! Yay!  
>In case you didn't notice, but I'm sure you noticed, there were some new characters added to the story. These new characters are all actual people from the band SHINee. I have been in such a SHINee mood that I wanted to included a few of them. Onew, Jonghyun, and Key (Kim Kibum) are all members of SHINee. They're all super minor characters, I'm not even sure if Onew is gonna make an appearance or not, we'll see.<br>Anyways, if you saw my last poll, I want to know what you want the outcome of the story to be. You can do it at the poll here: .com/poll/aff_view/5872 or in a comment.

How do you want this story to end?  
>A.) Everyone falls in love with their designated partner.<br>B.) Nobody falls in love, they're just sex slaves after all.  
>C.) MickyXiah fall in love, but Yunho/Changmin don't.  
>D.) YunhoChangmin fall in love, but Micky/Xiah don't.

Don't forget to review and subscribe. Your comments make my life 3 Don't forget, I'm offering virtual cookies if you do subscribe!Comments that Made My Life 3

"So far I've not read many fics with jae as the bad guy so I am really looking forward to this one. Keep up the good work. " - valentiajunsu

"One of the few possible yaoi stories that actually makes me want to know the ending." - rilakumaA

"I think your story has a lot of potential, I cannot wait to see where you go with it." - itslol123 


End file.
